Rissk
Rissk (Darth Grenzen) (22 BBY) was born around 22 years before the Battle of Yavin, to unknown parents. She isn't exactly sure when she was born or what her parents were called, the reason for this is when she was very young she was sold to the Jedi Hunter, Kregor Faltis as a sort of slave. Since then, Kregor had her her mind wiped, and was going to do this again a second time. The second mind wipe didn't happen though and this prompted her to attack Kregor and escape. Biography Origins and unknown family ties. Rissk knows next to nothing about her early childhood. Mainly due to a memory wipe executed upon her by the bounty hunter Kregor Faltis at the age of about 5. She has never been made aware of it, but she has a younger brother Srissk who was born and abandonned after she had been sold into slavery. (See Srissk wiki article. Freedom and the Dethortex Crime Ring - Coruscant. Rissk is utterly practical, she rarely shows any emotion for anything, with sole exception of Corellian Ale, the Holonet and to a tiny degree Raynard Quinn. When she escaped Kregor see:-of the Undercity of Coruscant: Old SWG Boards Raynard let her stay at his workshop and helped her to meet Ulyus. Ulyus and Rissk started Rissk's solo career by bringing down the Dethortex crime ring plot to overthrow the Coruscant government. At this time she also acquired her ship. An Imperial Assault Gunboat, which had crashed in a derelict industrial area. Raynard, Rissk and an AWOL Stormtrooper called Drake despatched the pilot, put out the many fires and towed it back to Raynards yard. When it was rebuilt it was made with a holding cell including bunks, some storage cupboards and a special bunk for the pilot which sits above the walkway to the holding cell. The result of this is an extremely long nosed gunboat with a fat mid-section. The pilots area was also widened to incorporate a co-pilots chair, set back a little and with a swivel so they can access the navigation systems and missile targetting computers also. Rissk never bought a home, all the money she earned went towards improving her ship, therefore it is extremely upgraded and has been known to take down large powerful targets such as Trandoshan Slave Ships Jail Break III:Old SWG Boards. and even Corellian Corvettes. *[http://www.starwarsexodus.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=332 Chasing the Storm] Rissk's Modified Gunboat. Rissk iniitially didn't give a name to her ship, being more pragmatic than sentimental. Recovered shortly after acquiring her freedom, initially a bare bones craft, after years of modifying and tweaking it ended up a very formidable ship, able to surprise larger craft with it's firepower and high-spec defence systems. The greatest damage the ship recieved was when she accidentally flew into a time warp that thrust her several years into the future, wrecked her ship systems and forced her to crash on Cecil's Moon. The gunship has highly sophisticated defence systems including motion sensor turret cannons, remote control, military power turbo lasers, ion cannons, hyperdrive, shields and super-efficient target tracking system. The only other noteworthy craft she's flown are Kregor Faltis Firespray Patrol ship when she was a teenager, and later when she was in her early twenties: When she flew a Z-95 in the Kamikazee 'Wraith Squadron' for the Rebellion. By the time of the current MBT Rissk's ship has been further improved and modified, such that it is barely recongnizable as being a gunboat. Despite her previous misgivings about giving ships names she also called it "The Jade Wing" and had it painted a metallic green colour. Mercenary work & Bounty Hunting 1 - The Senators Daughter & The Arena Ship. Rissk's first job after the Dethortex Crime ring affair was the double mission to rescue the Senators daughter and to close down an illegal fighting pit run by Balgor. *[http://www.starwarsexodus.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1056 Destiny Entwined] The fighting pit was operating no holds barred fights to the death. Large sums of gambling money were changing hands and the Coruscant authorities were totally clueless as to where the pit could be hiding. Through good detective work and several strokes of luck, Rissk managed to uncover the secret of the Arena Ship and why it couldn't be found. During the mission she discovered and rescued a young clone Ariane Kaxson, who helped to defeat Balgor. Raynard also helped in many ways and even got involved in the contest, using his secret Jedi skills to despatch his foes with frightening ease. Being as obviously 'talented' as he was at fighting, Balgor even started to plan to keep him as a potential arenaship champion. . Mercenary work & Bounty Hunting 2 -Chasing the storm. Later in her career, but prior to the events depicted in Fellowship of the Cantina, Rissk was involved in the events surrounding the Stormcrest *[http://www.starwarsexodus.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=332 Chasing the Storm] Initially failing to stop the Stormcrest, but forcing it's captain, Skim Frantis to drop his cargo of spice, she was rewarded handsomely for her efforts. Skim however had a large bounty placed on him by the hutts, and Ariane Kaxson was sent after the Stormcrest to capture Skim and eliminate his crew. After a fierce battle Ariane defeated most of Skim's crew, and sent him to be 'dealt with' by the hutts. However after one of the hutts broke a promise to Ariane and Freila, Skims wife contacted Rissk regarding finding Skim - Rissk and Ariane joined forces to rescue Skim. A battle ensued, followed by a rescue and eventually Ariane finally managed to get her revenge on the vile Degrez who had tormented her as a child, while she was held by Balgor. Rissk and Ariane parted ways again, on good terms. Mercenary work & Bounty Hunting 3 - Fellowship of the Cantina. Now working for the Empire as a freelance bounty hunter Rissk was commissioned to bring in a Jedi. Successfully capturing him, he managed to convince Rissk that working for the Empire might mean her not getting paid, and her possibly being killed. She was resistant to the idea at first, but after making some checks, her fears were soon confirmed. Despite working for the Empire on many occasions before - the particular officer who was corrupt, put a price on her head. Of all people to give chase, Ariane Kaxson took the job, but later relented and faked their deaths to claim the bounty, while Rissk and her new companions escaped unharmed then parted ways. Mercenary work & Bounty Hunting 4 - Jail Break 2. While Rissk had been off Coruscant for many years, Raynard Quinn, the Zabrak who had taken her in had been arrested by the Empire. His shop was siezed and he was thrown into a penal colony come labour camp. Forced to mine asteroids, under terrible conditions, he was there for several years, quietly planning an escape. Eventually all of his makeshift equipment manufactured and stored, a likely group of inmates were also interred there. Feeling that the time was right, Raynard initiated a bold escape, leading to the crew landing on Tatooine in a wrecked YT-1300 freighter given to them by the Rebel Alliance. Rissk caught up with Raynard by accident on Tatooine, and proceeded to help the inmates find their wookiee's family and rescue them. In the process she ran into a pair of Trandoshans claiming to be her parents and Kregor Faltis again. Eventually it transpired that Kregor was working with a Dark Jedi scientist to mind control the population of Kashyyk. After a ferocious battle, involving the Jedi Master Cerius Kearn, who was slain by Blackart, and his apprentice Jiska - the wookiee's were saved. Rissk left, Kregor having escaped... Narrow escapes, and downright rotten luck. Leaving Kashyyk alone, Raynard having decided to continue flying with the Jail Breakers - Rissk had a rotten turn of luck, flying into a time hole, her whole ship was fried including her brain and the gunboat crash landed on Cecil's Moon, *[http://www.starwarsexodus.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1211 Space Patrol Part 88.5: To Be Continued...] Everything wrecked and time trying to correct itself by slowly destroying her, her only hope was to find the time hole and get back to her present, many years previously. While in the future she copied a historical databank of the holonet and stored in her ships computer. As luck had it Kregor had made a change of heart and decided to try to find Rissk. Eventually discovering the time hole he managed to rescue Rissk and get them both back to their present. With the history of the future now in her ship, Rissk was able to predict the capture and execution of Raynard Quinn. With Kregor's help she intervened and saved the Jail breakers from capture and death. From this point Raynard decided to leave the Jail break crew and continue with Rissk. Picking up Zior on a back-water planet, Rissk, Raynard and Kregor proceeded to flee the Empire to Lok, then through the pirate Nym's influence - join the Rebellion as fighter pilots.*[http://www.starwarsexodus.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=6620 Reunion, Rescue and Revenge] Special Equipment. The most notable pieces of personal equipment that Rissk uses are a blue bladed lightsabre which she acquired by accident, in between shutting down the Dethortex Crime Ring and beginning the search for the Senators daughter and the fighting pit.*[http://www.starwarsexodus.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1056 Destiny Entwined] She is not competant with it and cannot duel or fight with it. However she has used it to maim and torture people on occasion, or to cut through things. it got badly damaged when she flew through a time-hole *[http://www.starwarsexodus.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1211 Space Patrol Part 88.5: To Be Continued...] The other item she's gained some notoriety for using is Thermal Detonators. In two contexts, firstly for throwing, secondly for making dummies and throwing them in order to surprise opponents without risking harming herself. She's used this trick on a regular basis, taught to her by Kregor, the only people who are familiar with her use of this technique are Kregor, Raynard and Ariane Kaxson. Her standard weapon of choice has tended to be her ship or a blaster of something like the E-11 model... Whatever she's able to get her hands on that fires really. Combat Ability & Tactics Rissk is almost never caught without a blaster of some sort. When forced into melee she's fierce, but unskilled - generally prefering ranged combat. She always has least two thermal detonators, one dummy and one live. If she knows she's embarking on a dangerous mission she'll take more. He lightsabre is not generally used as a weapon. She tried to kill Kregor with it once, by surprising him - but this was not effective, being non-jedi she finds it unwieldy and difficult to control. Force sensitivity and the main board timeline After the events of Reunion, Rescue and Revenge, Rissk possibly due to the time hole experience, possibly due to the intervention of the force wraiths or some other factor - started become stronger in the force. Trevelyn, the Jedi who repaired her sabre and was in charge of Wraith Wing noticed this and told her about it. Many years later, after spending years working with Raynard on setting up his business from a secret abandoned Imperial base - she set off for the Jedi temple on Onderon to look for answers. See *Reunion, Rescue and Revenge and *http://www.starwarsexodus.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=8295&start=40 Journey down the path of the darkside After her training as a Jedi began Rissk was captured by the dark lord Perem Thoje to steal some of DNA for project Genesis - the rebirth of the Immortal Soul Eater race. Afterwards Perem took an interest in training her to be his Sith Apprentice. The darkside flowed far more easily in Rissk, but when asked to cut down a tired and injured Arice Quinn, she refused - instead striking at Perem. Arice closed the fight with Perem and rescued Rissk along with Ethan and Caitlin Voss and Kregor : The Jedi Hunter. Eventually Arice Quinn led Rissk, Ethan and others on an expedition to Dathomir, here Rissk was captured and turned deeper to the darkside by Darius Malakai. Malaki telling her she had a brother - Srissk, Rissk became determined to master the darkside so she could contact him. In the mean time Malakai intends to turn her into a Vankyr and make her another member of his inner circle and children. After recieving personal tutelage from Darius Malakai she was able to defeat Perem Thoje. Malakai in recognition of her potential more than her ability titled her 'Darth Grenzen' which means 'Servant of the Dariun' and Grenzen means 'limitless' in recognition of Malakai's perception that Rissk has the potential given enough time to become an incredibly powerful darksider. Family matters and more time-travel. Rissk eventually, after running several missions for the Godlike Sith Darius Malakai was commissioned to acquire a YT-1300 and travel to the Aderaan Asteroid Field. Once there Malakai opened a rift in space-time and Rissk travelled with Dark to Alderaan prior to it's destruction. During the events leading up to this time trip, Rissk and Dark had ended up having an intimate encounter. During this encounter the bizarre chemistry of a Trandoshan Vankyr, mixing with a Zabrak Vankyr, caused two species who would not normally be compatible - to produce off-spring. Rissk layed the eggs while in the past on Alderaan - fearing for the future of her children if she returned to the Mirage Obsidious with them she sent the eggs off-world in the past with a message to be given to her children at a certain time, when she would contact them. Her three children were Trandoshan, Zabrak,Vankyr hybrids and were called Krath after Arice's dead son, Krokk after Arice's dead apprentice and the female Sesska, because Rissk like the name. Though in reality, she'd provided a list of six names, not knowing the gender of her children at the time the eggs were laid. Threads where Rissk has made an appearance *Bowels of the Undercity of Coruscant: Old SWG Boards *Fellowship of the Cantina: Old SWG Boards *Jail Break 2 & 3: Old SWG Boards *Chasing the Storm *Destiny Entwined *Reunion, Rescue and Revenge *Escape from Coruscant *Space Patrol Part 88.5: To Be Continued... *The Jedi Temple: Almost there -- More to add later. Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Trandoshans Category:Coruscanti Category:Jedi Order Category:Lightsiders